theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogre (Warcraft)
Ogres are large, brutish humanoids of notable strength originally from Draenor, now Outland. Many were enslaved by the powerful Gronn and even worshiped them as gods. Once an alliance between ogre and orcs was made, they accompanied the Old Horde through the Dark Portal to Azeroth participating in the First and Second War. Many ogre clans were once allies with the Horde. These included monstrous two-headed versions that were created by Gul'dan and brought through the portal after the First War to act as enforcers to quell needless infighting between the orc clans. However, eventually these clans broke free and went their own separate ways. Later, the Stonemaul clan joined the new Horde under the leadership of the Mok'Nathal named Rexxar. The Dreadmaul tribe was partially re-enslaved while the Dunemaul clan was brought into the Horde by Megs Dreadshredder. Ogre culture, such as it is, tends to revolve a great deal around warfare, violence, and acts of strength. Elimination of competitors is an accepted way of moving up in the ogre ranks, in fact the only way. The ogres have great admiration for those that can best them in strength or in combat, an admiration that far transcends anything else, including their hatred for other mortal races, specifically orcs and humans. There are rare but known cases of ogres bowing to the Horde when those have defeated them (such as the Stonemaul tribes) and rarely even the Alliance. History Origins and early history According to the ogres themselves, they were born "at the beginning". When the great Forgers squeezed the light from the ball of fire that would become Draenor, they also shaped the ogres from the same smoking clay, granting them dominion over stone and earth. Thus, the ogres consider themselves the rightful rulers of Draenor. More likely, they are descended from the ogre lords, who in turn are most likely descended from the ogron, gronn, magnaron and finally the grom. Ogron are at one point thought of as the evolutionary step between ogres and mud by Imperator Mar'gok. The first great technological innovation in ogre society was the concept of attaching a rock to the end of a very long stick to smash your enemies, rather than attempting to bash them with a rock held in your hand. The schism this innovation created amongst ogre society resolved itself only when the now-forgotten tribe broke into the Warmaul and Boulderfist clans. During the early periods of ogrish history, they were all subjects to the gronn, until Gog Gronnslayer showed that it was possible to kill them, thus proving they were not gods. This eventually led to the foundation of the Gorian Empire. Many ogres still serve the gronn in the Blade's Edge Mountains of modern-day Outland. On Draenor and the First War Ogres came from two major groups. Those who served in the Breaker faction were ruled over brutally by their cruel masters, Gruul and the gronn. However those who served the Gorian Empire, the only empire to have been formed on Draenor, were cruel and intelligent (though this is still a somewhat relative term) that were ruled by powerful master of arcane magic. Ogre territory extended into an unnamed southern continent that was apparently their homeland. However they were quite plentiful in Gorgrond and Frostfire Ridge, and remained there after Draenor's destruction when the locations became the Blade's Edge Mountains. The Gorian Empire's capital, Highmaul, was situated on a peninsula in Nagrand, but did not survive Draenor's destruction. The ogres were blood enemies of the orcs for generations and ogre raiding parties in northern Nagrand were not an uncommon sight. Many orcs had died at the hands of ogres, including Durotan's father Garad, and Garrosh's mother Golka. Despite this a group of ogres and orcs at some point interbred and created the Mok'nathal. During the war against the draenei; Blackhand, under Gul'dan's instruction, allied the Horde with a group of Breaker ogres adding their strength to the orcs in exchange for food, weapons and shelter from their gronn masters. The ogres went on to be powerful weapons in the orc's war taking part in many battles, including the assault on Shattrath. The ogres were for the most part not used in the Horde's war against Stormwind but some ogres did pass through the Dark Portal, including a band led by Turok and the daughter of Blackhand, Griselda who took refuge in the Deadmines. Ogres in the Second War The ogres were brought through the Portal after the First War to act as enforcers in an effort to quell needless infighting between the Orc clans. The ogres took part in many of the major battles. Orgrim Doomhammer himself had a bodyguard of loyal ogre warriors. A group of ogres were subjected to experiments by the warlock Gul'dan using the stolen runestones of Quel'Thalas in an effort to produce new spellcasters for the horde to replace the fallen necrolytes and warlocks. Gul'dan's work bore fruit and led to the creation of the ogre-magi. This new generation of ogres were two headed, an extreme rarity among ogres before this, more intelligent and more magically gifted than normal ogres, they were used to devastating effect on the Alliance. Third War and beyond Following the defeat of the Horde the ogres left the orcs to their fate and spread out across Azeroth, though most remained in locations they fought over during the first and second wars. Some, however, managed to travel to all the way to Kalimdor. The ogres played no part in the defeat of the Burning Legion during the Third War, however, during Admiral Proudmoore's invasion of the new orcish kingdom of Durotar one tribe of ogres, the Stonemaul clan, did rejoin the Horde under their leader, Rexxar, who overthrew the previous chieftain Kor'gall. Despite this most ogre tribes have remained independent and are now hostile to Alliance and Horde alike. Other ogre tribes continue to exist on the ruins of Draenor. Most of these are still enslaved to the gronn and are in conflict with each other and other races over the diminishing resources of the shattered world. One tribe - the Ogri'la have freed themselves from their demi-god oppressors and are trying to forge a new, more peaceful existence for their race. Following the Cataclysm on Azeroth, Cho'gall has re-emerged and brought ogres legions into the Twilight Hammer. Meanwhile the Dunemaul band have been recruited into the Horde by Megs Dreadshredder and a portion of the Dreadmaul tribe have been subdued and enslaved by the orcs in the Blasted Lands. Orcs vs. Ogres Some orc scholars believe the ogres were once intelligent and the dominant species of Draenor before the orcs rose to power. Orcs and ogres were enemies for generations until the rise of the Horde. Any ogres who free were ruthlessly conquered. Soon the ogres were broken, the race either forced into exile or enslaved and used in experiments. To this day, most ogres hate orcs with a passion, remembering the wars they fought against each other. Appearance While most ogres are born with two eyes, a handful in every generation regress and are born with a single eye. All but a few clans recognize these ogres are exceptional and destined for great things. Many other races are coming to realize that ogres are not the stupid, lumbering two-headed beasts they once seemed to be. In fact, many of the ogre lords have rallied the remnants of their people that were scattered when the Horde fell. Though their plans are unknown, there is no doubt that these powerful, deceptively cunning warriors will gather their forces once more. At first glance, they may look lazy and fat, but they're actually incredibly strong. Their skin tones range in color from shades of peach to red, to deep blues and ashen black. They frequently have at least one horn on their head, and can have either one or two eyes. Ogres have many as the same hairstyles as orcs and can grow hair on their chin and upper lip. While ogres excel in strength, they are also rather slow-witted; this doesn't mean that they should be underestimated however, since they can possess a surprisingly brutal cunning. Still, most ogres are best suited to melee clobbering, though the two-headed ones are proficient in the mystical arts as shamans, magi and priests. Two-headed ogres See also: ogre mage In Tides of Darkness, two-headed ogres were said to be incredibly rare; Cho'gall was said to be the first in several generations and Blackheart the Inciter was known to be another rare instance. However, in World of Warcraft they seem to be quite common. Many two-headed were created by Gul'dan's Altar of Storms during the Second War. It is unknown whether or not additional two-headed ogres were created by any other means at any other time. As Torkus and his sons Tork, Torki, and Torkus Jr. show, two-headed ogre magi will produce two headed ogre magi offspring. Society They are a vicious opponent, with the strength to rip off a warrior's limbs should they so choose. The ogres favor huge, spiked clubs that they use to bash in the skulls of their enemies and to bring down the large prey they hunt. Ogres favor lands not frequented by the Orcs, and are seldom seen near the encampments. Their society is based on a clan structure, each clan acting independently of the others. Within the clan, besting a rival is usually the only way to advance. Ogre magi often enjoy an elevated position among the ogre clans. At least one clan is divided into classes - Gordunni clan has an upper class of Gordok ogres. Ogre society is based on violence and domination. The head of a tribe holds his position through sheer brute strength. Any member of the clan can challenge the leader to a battle to the death. The victor of this duel is declared the new ruler (or retains the position, if the incumbent emerges victorious). This ogre often takes to decorating himself garishly with whatever stolen armor and weapons he can get his hands on. Loot in a ogre clan is distributed by whoever can defend their claim. Thus, the strongest members are usually easily identified by their better armaments. Besides their own tribes, ogres are often found employed as mercenaries, especially by the Goblin cartels, who see their extreme strength and slow wits as an asset. In Outland, ogre lords rule over the weaker and less intelligent ogres. Ogres prefer to live in mounds, which are little more than caves or piles of stone built around steam vents, implying that ogres seem to prefer hot areas. Some ogre villages exist, but they are less common. Ogres are extremely destructive to their environment, and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of waste and excrement that they leave in plain view. Often, the dismembered remains of enemies and prey are hung on meat hooks, strewn about the ground, or otherwise left out for all to see. Female ogres exist, but are rarely seen. An island named Ogrezonia is home to giant female ogres. Customs One ogre ritual involves cupping a bone wasp in their hands and shaking vigorously. The venom increases strength and invokes vivid imagery. Ravagers are favored ogre snacks when they are small and less deadly. Among the Highmaul clan, it was customary to treat lone visitors with curiosity. Preferring to show off their physique, ogres eschew garments that cover too much skin. In order to look more fearsome to their enemies, they adorn their bodies with warpaints created using a mortar and pestle. Ogre royalty often enjoy a rare fruit that resembles a pomegranate. Among ogres, a robust waistline is seen to symbolize great wealth. For ogres, comparing a female's hair to a clefthoof's shaggy coat is a term of great endearment. Languages Ogres usually speak Low Common, though some of the more intelligent ones may speak Common or Orcish. Some Ogre tribes had their own language unique to the Ogres on Draenor. Faith Whilst the ogres believe they were the first beings created by the Forgers, and thus consider themselves the rightful rulers of Draenor, they do not appear to worship their creators as gods, unlike other Titan-shaped races (such as [[vrykul] or dwarves). During the negotiations in Grommashar between the Gorian Empire and the newly-formed Iron Horde, Imperator Mar'gok even appeared to look down upon the orcs' worship of the elements, thinking to himself "How typical of little beings to look for something outside themselves to praise". Notable is that before Gog Gronnslayer showed that it was possible to kill a gronn, the ogres apparently worshipped the giant creatures as deities. The Grimfrost clan of Grimfrost Hill, located in eastern Frostfire Ridge, apparently worship a giant lava worm named Borrok the Devourer, who lives in a lava pit nearby. Grimfrost Wormpriests can even be found sacrificing members of their own clan to the massive creature. Organizations New Horde *Dreadmaul *Dunemaul *Mok'Nathal (A clan consisting of mostly half-ogres) *Stonemaul Dark Horde *Spirestone *Firegut Twilight's Hammer *Mo'grosh *Twilight's Hammer *Bloodeye Gronn *Ango'rosh *Bladespire *Bloodmaul *Warmaul *Gordunni *Gordok Other *Boulderfist *Crushridge *Deadwind *Duskbelch *Dustbelcher *Gordok *Ogri'la *Splinter Fist Gorian Empire *Highmaul clan *Bladespire clan *Bloodmaul clan *Grimfrost clan *Gordunni clan *Stonemaul clan Subspecies and half-breeds *Ogre mage Smarter, spellcasting versions of ogres. While always around, Ogre magi became common in the Second War when the orc warlock Gul’dan carved up an elven runestone and used its mystic powers to imbue ogre enforcers with the ability and intelligence to cast spells. *Gronn The immortal demigods of the ogre race. Some say the gronn gave rise to the lesser ogres, yet if so, they show but little love for their children, as the savage brutes lord over the ogre clans with an iron fist. *Ogre lord Have only one eye and have stone-like growths covering their bodies. These ogre lords are closer in descent to the gronn compared to regular ogres. *Half-ogre/Mok'nathal Children of ogre and orc descent, many grow up with the wilds. Most are members of the Mok'Nathal clan. *Magic breaker A mysterious group of ogres who have become immune to various forms of magic as the result of rituals involving ancient Forger artifacts. RPG Ogres were one of the last races of Draenor's giants. Many ogre clans were enslaved by the Horde, rather than the Gronn. These enslaved clans were often used in experiments. According to the RPG books, there are about 6350 ogres on Azeroth (Although certain tribes are not factored in). Still, they can be a significant and furious army if marshaled. Regular ogres and two-headed ogres are not spellcasters; the ogre magi make up the smarter, spellcasting versions of ogres. Society Many assume the ogres are insensate brutes, liking nothing more than destruction. Ogres have changed since the days of the Horde, however, possibly also due to their freedom from the influence of demons. More cunning than most give them credit for, ogre tribes keep somewhat at a distance from the other races as they have built a civilization. Villages are established in foothills, allowing ogres access to plains and forested areas. The new civilization of ogres has somewhat of a patchwork quality to it. Tribes are experimenting with different approaches, observing the other races as they seek to find their own way. Some groups are nomadic, while others have started small agrarian communities. All hunt, either as a primary or supplementary source of food. While rivalries and conflicts occur, ogres place great stock in listening to elders and allowing moderation of disputes. There is a loyalty to the race and at least some respect for the other races, though ogre interests are always addressed first and foremost. Ogres value endurance and insight more than simple strength. As strong as they are, they know that something out there is always stronger. Rangers are common among ogres, combining skill with the knowledge of the land. Ogres test unfamiliar groups to determine their power and possible intentions. They try to avoid conflict, often by having ogre warriors make displays of aggression, smashing the ground and shouting at opponents, out of range of whatever weapons the opponents possess. As a last resort, ogres have some skill in formation fighting and will use a combination of charges and withdrawals to try to surround enemies. Ogres will throw spears at a distance in waves combined with the use of clubs, with possible magical support from ogre magi. When committed to a fight, these giants are completely dedicated, only breaking from an engagement if their leader commands it. Despite their size and ferocious appearance, ogres are curious about the wider world and often seek to spread a more positive understanding of ogre culture. At the very least, an ogre hero can gain resources and allies for her tribe. Language Ogre linguists are rare, but a few exceptionally intelligent ogres learn the languages of their new friends. Some ogre tribes know orcish as one of their primary languages. Appearance There is a great variety in the ogre species. Ogres average between 6 feet and 7 feet in height at adulthood, but continue to grow two inches to a foot at a time through a portion of their lives, as well as continuing to put on weight. A fully grown ogre would be between 8 feet and 25 feet; the average for the larger ogres is 15 feet, though some ogres are small, barely larger than 6 or 7 feet. Two-headed ogres Some ogres have two heads. Unfortunately, two ogre heads are not better than one — the heads rarely get along with each other, and two-headed ogres are just as dumb as their one-headed brethren. Two-headed ogres often have compound names, which are actually the names of their two heads. For example, the famed ogre mage Cho'gall has two heads — Cho and Gall. Female ogres Chief Ogg'ora was a female ogre sorceress and former leader of the Firegut ogres. One of Gro'ach the Wise's commanders among the Duskbelch ogres was a female barbarian named Vaxar. Faith Nath is an ogre war god. Bone crushers are seen as living avatars of him, and mok'nathal is said to mean "Sons of Nath". Tribes *Torchbelcher *Stonegullet *Ton'ma Trivia and notes *Goblin alchemists used ogres as mounts in Warcraft III. *In the first Warcraft, ogres resembled giant barbarians. They took on the chubby and horned appearance in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, which has stuck ever since. *Unlike most humanoids in World of Warcraft, ogres do not flee when their health is low — this is likely related to their (lack of) intelligence and Warrior mentality. *The stinkbug is a desert-dwelling insect which defends its eggs by spraying a foul, ogrelike scent. *In the Goblins vs Gnomes expansion of Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, there are several ogre and ogre-themed cards, all with some variation of "50% chance to attack the wrong enemy". Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures